


Asking

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: Prompt: Begging"You know what you have to say to have me," Connor sang, a sly grin on his flushed face. "Just say it, and I'll be all yours. That's what you want, isn't it?""Yes," Richard growled, eyeing the other almost dangerously.Connor smiled too sweetly. "Then what's the magic word?"





	Asking

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little short but i kind of like it so here u gooo
> 
> Here's the list: https://tomanonuniverse.tumblr.com/post/188003753247/my-own-kinktober-2019-list

"This is _ torture," _Richard growled, eyes shut tightly as though he were in physical pain. The android straddling his hips giggled, grinding down on the hardened cock hidden beneath Richard's briefs. The RK900 opened his eyes, only to glare at his tease of a lover. 

Connor was looking down at him through hooded eyes, panting as the pre-come oozing out of his exposed member dirtied his already completely soaked boxers. He almost wanted to close his eyes again to spare himself the magnificent sight of the disheveled RK800. 

He looked too good, good enough to eat. To mark, to devour, to fuck, to drive to orgasm over and over. And yet, the handcuffs restraining Richard to the metal headboard of the bed deprived him of his chance to do any of that. His body burned with desire, so hot he could almost overheat right then and there. 

"You know what you have to say to have me," Connor sang, a sly grin on his flushed face. "Just say it, and I'll be _ all _ yours. That's what you want, isn't it?" 

_ "Yes," _Richard growled, eyeing the other almost dangerously. 

Connor smiled too sweetly. "Then what's the magic word?" 

Richard sighed, and murmured. "Please."

Connor, the fucking asshole, put a hand to his ear and hummed. "Hm? What was that? I didn't quite—" 

_ "Please!" _The other suddenly shouted, startling him. "Please let me fuck you, I can't take it anymore. I need to be inside you, Connor."

The RK800 blinked rapidly, surprised he had complied so early. Then he beamed, too proud of himself. 

"All you had to do was ask."


End file.
